


It Was Dusk (Isshushipping Oneshot)

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Comfort, In the world where N is half Zoroark, Kissing, M/M, Might be OOC, Mild Angst, N being precious, Post canon, Touya is a sweetheart, i gloss over stuff, ive ever written anything with N before i apologize, this is one of my lesser works honestly, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Touya seems so have noticed N is trying to hide his fears.





	It Was Dusk (Isshushipping Oneshot)

It was dusk in Unova. Many years had passed since Team Plasma truly has disbanded. In a small town which resides closeby to his family, Touya was present. He had rented a place to live within after his boyfriend had relaxed from the traumatizing events prior. So there he lay, Natural Harmonia Gropius next to him in deep slumber. The trees in the distance rustled very slightly which added a strange sense of ambience that filled the air yet did not disturb the mood hanging teasingly in the air. Inside the old wooden house, a trainer was speaking to N, despite acknowledging his lack of attention.

  
“The longer I know you, N...” Touya’s voice was softer than ever.

  
“The more I understand you. After bringing you to a doctor and uncovering his you are actually half Pokémon... It just explains a lot.” With great care, he caresses Harmonia upon the cheek. His touch was like bliss, clouds rolling over Touya’s mind as the warmth from N sunk into his body. The slumbering entity squirmed underneath the soft woolen blankets, exactly like how a Zorua would. Touya let a mirthful giggle escape his lips.

  
“You’re so calm now... But when you’re awake, you’re so scared.” Touya laid down parallel to N. The former King sensed the newfound presence that was closeby, unconsciously deciding to wrap his arms around it. They both could feel each other’s breathing. Feel each other’s hearts. Touya wonders if N can also sense his soul.

  
“I just want to save you. If only I could help with your recovery. You’re still so skittish, which is understandable...” Touya felt his other’s breath roll down his neck, each tranquil gasp of air slightly damp yet rather warm; fuzzy. Enjoying the sensation, he pushed closer into N’s embrace to further enjoy his lukewarm body.

  
“But what I don’t get is why you won’t admit you’re still scared...”

  
“Touya.” There it was. That fleeting sound, that soft tone. Like a lost Pidove twittering in the morning sun, looking for a way in life. That was the voice of his lover.

“Yes, N?” Touya snuggled up to the King’s collarbone, squirming to face the person he wanted to speak to. N let up a bit of pressure from the embrace to allow free movement, but after the goal was achieved, right back into the hug they went. Touya admired the deep grin upon N’s regal face, how it was so subtle, yet communicated such a sheer amount of emotion.

“I do hope you know I’m not on purposely hiding things from you, right?” N seemed to be actively nervous, which is a rare occurrence. Touya had only seen him in such a state of mentality a handful of times. This spiked concern.

“...What do you mean?”

“It’s a bit complicated. I can’t really help but to hide at least something from you.” N mumbled to him. His speech was still lightning fast, however, causing a large gap of time between N and Touya’s talk. The odd silence seemed to get to them both, causing each other to go on edge.

“Well, you don’t have to tell me everything. We all have secrets, right? Like how you didn’t tell me your full name until we were together. I wasn’t offended.” As they pulled a small bit closer, they both could feel heat begin to rise within both their bodies. From their toes all the way to their cheeks. N could taste a sickly sweet flavour invade his mouth.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, of course! I keep things from you, too. And that’s fine. We will tell each other if we need to, or if we want to. I’m not pressuring you into doing anything, alright?” Touya reassures his King. Being rather temperamental, N was always a bit difficult to handle at times like these. However having a good amount of experience in calming people, Touya was able to easily relax his other. Over the next few moments, the two cooled down to a relaxed state. Their faces were close, but neither made a move in fear of overwhelming the other. The silence only made the already viscous tension grow thicker.

“Thank you, Touya.” N simply said.

“It’s not a problem.”  
Another block of silence. Both of them now had he same idea, looking into each other’s eyes. N marveled at how Touya’s eyes went from a deep amber towards the pupil, but then slowly turned into a sweet honey color around the edges. Little flecks of gray and blue littered them too, which only added towards the undoubtedly marvelous charm they had. Touya did the same with N, inspecting the color as if his life depended on it. They were a teal blue, one was foggier compared to the other, small bits of mint green mixed in. He had never seen eyes like those in anyone else before N, as they looked almost like a Zoroark’s. Almost, but not quite. They drew in closer, N growing tense in a chilling yet somehow pleasant way.

“N...” he whispered. The King tilted his head in response.

“I love you...” he got closer, gently pressing a kiss to the other’s lips. With a flutter of the heart, N melted under Touya’s fingers, his spine growing weak before pushing back into the kiss. The trainer pulled their hand up to N’s jaw, cradling his head as the rest of the world fell away around the two, leaving a feeling of that one could describe only as adoration. As love. Their auras twisted together into a Chorale, each of their presences irreplaceable.

“Touya.” He simply stated his name, and with a gentle push on the chest, Touya willingly broke the marvelous kiss, not wanting to possibly overwhelm his King.

“I love you too.” That smile N always had came back stronger than ever, the charming gaze he held so strongly entrancing Touya with great ease.

“Thank you for helping me. For all that you have done.” N grinned.

“And thank you for being here, N.”


End file.
